Un Ramo de Tulipanes
by mcr77
Summary: CONCURSO NAVIDEÑO Y PRINCIPIO DE AÑO DE KHR; "Las flores son una de las manifestaciones más vistosas de la madre naturaleza, ellas captan y embellecen los sentidos tanto racionales como los 'irracionales'…" TsunaxChrome o 2796 Precuela de "Alcatraz"
1. Un Ramo de Tulipanes

**Un ramo de Tulipanes**

**CONCURSO NAVIDEÑO Y PRINCIPIO DE AÑO DE KHR; "**_Las flores son una de las manifestaciones más vistosas de la madre naturaleza, ellas captan y embellecen los sentidos tanto racionales como los '__**irracionales**__'…"_

* * *

Tema romántico: Un día común y corriente

Pareja: TsunaxChrome/Nagi (2796)

* * *

**Un ramo de Tulipanes**

Era una tarde de verano, el calor del sol bañaba el parque, una chica de larga cabellera violácea se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas, usaba un hermoso vestido corte imperial de lino color lila, su piel era blanquecina como la nieve. En su regazo tenía un libro el cual leía atentamente…

_"Las flores son una de las manifestaciones más vistosas de la madre naturaleza, ellas captan y embellecen los sentidos tanto racionales como los '__**irracionales**__', es una dulce tentación para un propósito de vida; es por ello que hermosas flores atraen a sus polinizadores valiéndose de los más sofisticados y a la vez simples recursos para ello; como lo son la belleza, sus colores, aroma y néctar..."_

Tan enfrascada se encontraba en su lectura que no había notado la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas, por un momento detuvo su lectura y dio un suspiro, solo leía ese libro porque **él** se lo había regalado.

Y es que a ella no le servía en lo absoluto conocer el significado de las flores y sus usos, ¿o sí?; aunque muy en el fondo deseaba que él le regalese un ramo de flores, fueran las que fueran, serían un lindo detalle… pero cómo podría ella recibir un regalo así de él, de su jefe, del décimo Vongola, del hombre al que había jurado proteger; suspiró nuevamente con resignación mientras cerraba su único orbe, pero algo interrumpió sus pensamientos, se trataba de un aroma, uno muy peculiar, su orbe amatista se encontró con un ramo de flores, pero no era uno cualquiera, eran tulipanes de diferentes colores, al observarlos detenidamente descubrió que se encontraba conformado por cinco rojos, dos rosas y uno amarillo…

Al verlos frente a ella, la joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse, de inmediato volteó a ver a la persona que le ofrecía tan lindo detalle y descubrió que se trataba de un muchacho de cabellos castaños y ojos chocolate, quien le dedicaba una sonrisa discreta mientras en su rostro se dibuja un ligero rubor

-bossu –dijo la chica

-Nagi-chan, no tienes que llamarme jefe todo el tiempo –respondió el castaño

-bossu, siempre será bossu –contestó la chica sonrojada

Entre tanto Tsuna solo dio un suspiro, mientras le entregaba por fin el ramo, al tiempo que Nagi aceptaba su regalo

-espero que te gusten –

-son muy lindas, no sabía que vendieran tulipanes en Milán –dijo Nagi

-las mandé traer desde Holanda –respondió Tsuna rascando su nuca

-bossu, no tenía por qué –trató de protestar la ojivioleta

-sssh, Nagi-chan, es Tsuna y no fue ninguna molestia, si te gustaron valen la pena –dijo el décimo al tiempo que colocaba su dedo índice sobre los labios de su guardiana

Por un momento el bullicio de los alrededores desapareció para los jóvenes parecía que sólo ellos existían…

-Tsuna, sin tan solo pudiéramos permanecer así… -pensaba la guardiana de la niebla

-Nagi-chan, mi deseo es tenerte por siempre a mi lado –meditaba el mafioso

Y como si fueran imanes, sus rostros se acercaban más y más, Tsuna acariciaba entonces los suaves y rosados labios de Nagi, ambos perdían por completo el aliento estando frente al otro, ninguno de los dos podía decir con exactitud, cómo o cuándo había comenzado, pero de lo que sí estaban seguros era de desear confesarle su sentir al otro

Sin embargo la dulce escena se vio interrumpida por un balón que atentaba con lastimar el rostro de la pelivioleta, pero gracias a la hiper intuición del Vongola, logró detener el ovoide antes de que siquiera pudiese rosar la delicada piel de la ojivioleta.

-¡perdón! –exclamaron un par de niños de no más de 8 años

-no pasa nada, solo sean más cautelosos –dijo Tsuna poniendose de pie y entregandoles el balón

Entre tanto Nagi, admiraba la figura masculina del jefe, quien en casi 12 años había crecido bastante e incluso era un par de centímetros más alto que su padre Iemetsu, quien era un hombre muy alto, también poseía parte de su físico, como hombros anchos y brazos fuertes, la ojivioleta se sonrojó al comparar las estatuas de los grandes maestros con el cuerpo de su jefe, ni siquiera esos monumentos de mármol podían asemejarse a él, pero no era sólo el físico lo que le atraía de Tsunayoshi, era ese carácter amable y bondadoso, ese carisma, esa forma de arriesgarse por los demás, era como uno de esos caballeros de brillante armadura de la literatura medieval.

Tsuna volteó a ver a su acompañante y se quedó embelesado al contemplarla, su cabello bailaba dulcemente ante la brisa veraniega, su piel nívea aparentaba ser tan suave como la seda, Dios qué no daría por comprobarlo, Tsuna se abofeteó mentalmente, después de que Reborn y Nono lo hubieran llevado a _**ese lugar**_, donde se había iniciado en ese interesante mundo que era la sexualidad, no podía evitar mirar de una forma distinta a sus candidatas a futura esposa; maldecía a Reborn, a su abuelo y hasta a Primo Vongola, quién según lo dicho por su tutor había instaurado _**esa tradición**_ para todos sus sucesores masculinos, fueran guardianes o jefes, claro todos con excepción de Daniela, la octava y cualquier otro guardián del género femenino. Suspiró una vez más y trató de enfriar su sangre, pero la imagen de Nagi-chan en una pose como la de la maja de Goya, lo hacía demasiado dificil.

-Bossu, ¿sucede algo malo? –interrogó con voz suave la pelivioleta

-no Nagi-chan, no sucede nada malo –le respondió con voz profunda antes de dedicarle una mirada intensa que hizo temblar de los pies a la cabeza a la guardiana

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Tsuna le ofreciera su mano, la cual Nagi aceptó gustosa, sin mayor preámbulo comenzaron a pasear por las calles de Milán, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para admirar alguna de las construcciones o los aparadores de las tiendas, cualquier cosa que le llamase la atención a la acompañante del jefe Vongola valía la pena contemplarlo.

Su paseo duró hasta el atardecer cuando decidieron sentarse a comer, nada fuera de lo común para una cita podría pensarse pero Tsuna sabía que no era del todo así, que había enviado a Nagi de misión a esa ciudad sólo para alejarla de su hermano mayor, que había engañado a Reborn para encontrarse con ella y que tenía a Hayato vigilando los alrededores por si algún otro miembro de la famiglia se encontraba cerca.

Quién diría que tener una cita con ella sería tan difícil, no era que le tuviera miedo a Reborn, ¡ja! a quién engañaba, aún después de todos esos años su maestro seguía siendo más fuerte que él, además de que no deseaba ser puesto en rídiculo frente a su guardiana, la única que aparentemente desconocía su última voluntad y los rídiculos que con ella podía cometer. Luego estaba Mukuro, el ilusionista no había dejado de lado a su estimada Nagi, no, incluso ahora parecía más posesivo que antes, como un verdadero hermano mayor, tanto que podía casi jurar que siempre le vigilaba en las juntas. Y finalmente estaba Kyoya, quién le hubiera dicho que el solitario guardián de la nube sería capaz de fijar su atención en un espécimen del sexo opuesto y no cualquiera sino del antiguo cuerpo que Mukuro utilizaba para escapar de Vindice.

No dudaba que podía vencerlos a todos, tal vez no del todo a Reborn, pero si podría con los otros dos, pero no deseaba quedarse sin guardián de la nube o sin su segundo guardián de la niebla, no era conveniente para la familia.

Nagi clavó nuevamente la mirada en su jefe, todo el día había sido hermoso, como una cita, pero ella sabía que no era así, que este encuentro casual, era sólo eso un encuentro, pues para el décimo existían ya un par de candidatas a futura esposa, como lo eran sus amigas Kyoko y Haru, aunque ésta última pasaba ya mucho tiempo con el guardián de la tormenta Hayato, por encargo del mismísimo Vongola. A eso se sumaba el impedimento de ser una de las guardianas, su misión consistía en cuidar a su jefe, no en enamorarse de él, además de que sí de alguna forma se convertía en la esposa del décimo tendría que renunciar como guardiana.

Al terminar sus alimentos el par de jóvenes daba una última caminata, admirando las luces y el ambiente nocturno de la ciudad, hasta que de la nada una lluvia torrencial hizo su aparición, interrumpiendo su recorrido por completo y apresurando su regreso al hotel, donde empapados fueron hasta su suite, al ingresar ambos se apresuraron a cambiarse, no sin antes dejar el lindo ramo de tulipanes en un florero.  
Al cabo de unos minutos Nagi fue la primera en salir de su habitación, pronto se sentó en el sofá de la sala de estar y se dedicó a apreciar las bellas flores.

-son tan hermosas -suspiró la pelivioleta

-no tanto como tu Nagi-chan -la elogió Tsuna haciendo que su rostro se coloreara por completo de color carmín

-no digas eso bossu -contestó ella desviando su mirada

Pues no sólo había sido el cumplido de su jefe sino su vestimenta lo que la tenía así, Tsunayoshi llevaba una camiseta ajustada sin mangas de color blanca y un pantalón de pijama de seda negro.

Entre tanto Tsuna no podía dejar de contemplar a la pelivioleta en ese atuendo, que constaba de una casaca de cuello mao con pétalos de loto bordados y unos pantalones pescadores, todo el atuendo era de seda blanca, vaya que resaltaban esas curvas naturales que la guardiana poseía.

Sin pensarlo demasiado el décimo Vongola se armó de valor y se sentó a su lado, atrapando de inmediato su rostro y depositando un beso en sus rosados labios, al principio Nagi no sabía qué hacer pero al poco tiempo se dejó llevar por la cálida sensación

Después de un tiempo se detuvieron y Tsuna al notar la expresión de confusión en el rostro de la guardiana dijo:

-¿Acaso no fui lo suficientemente claro con el ramo de flores? –

-¿eh? -balbuceó sorprendida la pelivioleta y recordó algunas de las líneas del libro y el significado de las flores

-¿no leíste su significado? -insistió el Vongola

-no, a decir verdad estaba leyendo el principio cuando llegaste -le contestó avergonzada

El décimo no pudo evitar reír nerviosamente y golpearse en la frente con la palma de la mano, parece que había arruinado su sorpresa, aún no dejaba de ser Dame Tsuna.

-De acuerdo, te diré lo que significan –dijo mientras tomaba el libro de la mesa cafetera y pasaba las páginas rápidamente -el ramo tenía 8 tulipanes, 5 rojos, 2 rosas y 1 amarillo, lo que significa, agradezco tu amistad, pero mi amor hacia ti es más grande que ésta -dijo el chico sonriendo con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro

Por un momento la guardiana de la niebla sintió que su corazón latía más despacio y luego más apresuradamente, también sonrió y se apresuró a besarlo en los labios

-entonces Nagi-chan, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia? -

-hai Tsuna-kun -respondió suavemente

-¿cómo me llamaste? -preguntó el Vongola

-¿Tsuna-kun? -interrogó tímidamente Nagi

Repentinamente el castaño comenzó a reír

-¡Por fin! -celebró el ojicastaño abrazando a su nueva novia y dejarse caer sobre el sofá

Sin protesta alguna la guardiana se quedó ahí escuchando el palpitar del corazón de su ahora novio Tsuna

Durante unos minutos se quedaron quietos y por un momento el jefe de la mafia se relajó y permitió entonces que su híper intuición le hablara nuevamente

Pero la tranquilidad de la flamante pareja no duró demasiado cuando escucharon una dinamita estallar en la cercanía, esa era la señal de Hayato sobre alguno otro integrante de la famiglia en las cercanías, de inmediato Tsuna se levantó con su guardiana aún en brazos.

-Nagi-chan yo... -trató de explicarse

Sin embargo la ojivioleta le dedicó una sonrisa, pues ella entendía lo que su amado quería decirle

Por el momento sería su secreto y con el tiempo lo anunciarían a todos, amigos y familia.

* * *

Un pequeño bonus para acompañar el fic:

**Tsuna:** _Sí tal vez pudieras comprender que no sé cómo expresarme bien, sí tal vez pudiera hacerte ver, que no hay otra mujer mejor que tú para mi…_

**Nagi: **_Sí tal vez me harías muy feliz , sí tal vez me lo podrías decir, sí tal vez detalle a detalle podrías conquistarme sería tuya…_

No quise incluir esos versos, porque pues como que rompían la continuidad, pero XD generalmente me inspiro en muchas canciones, y en este caso estos versos se adaptaron muy bien porque ni me acordaba de la melodía jajajaj x si les gustó se llama "Te quiero tanto" de Onda Vaselina en su versión original (la de pequeña traviesa no me gusta *tick en el ojo*)

Me quedó demasiado cursi? Naah, yo creo que no, XD he escrito cosas que les darían comas diabéticos, fue algo light a mi punto de vista, en fin, espero que les haya agradado, y pues esta era una vieja idea que tenía guardada y vaya que me gustó como quedó, independientemente del concurso, tengo otro proyecto con esta parejita, pero pues ya veré como me trata la vida y veré si seguiré o no…

Ah se me juntan las historias y XD me faltan las ideas cof cof…

MCR77 off ~

PD. Mis lectoras XD pásense x mi perfil… (disculpen el comercial pero no tengo otro medio… XP)

PD2. XD ah si bueo lo de **_ese lugar _**y**_ esa tradición_** ammm, cof cof ya lo había mencionado en uno de mis fics jajajaj


	2. Escena Extra

**Un ramo de Tulipanes**

* * *

Después de que el **CONCURSO NAVIDEÑO Y PRINCIPIO DE AÑO DE KHR ha entregado sus **resultados y que yo para variar no gané nada XD

Agrego una escena a este fic como preludio (?) de mi proyecto más ambicioso aquí se las dejo, está envuelta en misterio porque aun no termino de maquinar esta idea, pero solo digo que no debería leerse con galletas de animalitos ni tostadas milpareal…

* * *

**Escena Extra**

¡Ah que ingenuos habían sido!...

Ahora 5 años después se contemplaban por última vez

-Tsuna -dijo ella con un hilo de voz encontrando su único orbe violeta con su transparente figura

-Nagi -le dedicó una última sonrisa no solo a ella

Ya no quedaba tiempo para volver a empezar o intentar algo, su único arrepentimiento era no haber gritado a los 4 vientos su amor en aquel momento...

-dame Tsuna-susurró su tutor con una voz iracunda pero al mismo tiempo dolida -si tú me lo hubieras hecho saber yo te habría ayudado -

-ya no importa Reborn -dijo el décimo Vongola encontrando sus orbes dorados con el rostro del hitman -solo te pido que veles por ellos -

Reborn asintió aceptando la última voluntad de su alumno

-que seas su tutor aún si mi padre se opone -

-lo haré Tsuna -prometió el ex-arcobaleno del sol

* * *

Wuajajajaj… XD sí alguien creía que esto era pura dulzura, pues no es cierto, recuerden que es solo una pequeña escena de lo que estoy pensando.

Gracias por leer y espero que luego me visiten en ese proyecto que por título (provisional) llevará

**Rojo, Violeta, Anaranjado**

**(Rosso, Viola****, Arancione)**

Bye bi!

*sonrie como Bel*


End file.
